


Salivate.

by takesguts



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinks, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Frustration, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, how Jim wants, wants, wants. [Set before Gift Baskets. Drabble.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salivate.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I felt like it. Thanks for reading, guys!

If you asked Jim Gordon the list of top five moments he would want to relive for the rest of his life whenever he so chose; it would be now. Sitting on his couch, television on mutely in the background, a scantily clad almost eighteen year old straddling the ottoman in front of him.

The boy was a literal wet dream; Jim hasn’t been this hard over another person in years. Everything about the red head is pure, untouched sin. Such a fucking tease, in one of Jim’s tshirts and a goddamn pair of girls boyshorts.

“Just like that,” Jim practically groans, gaze near starving as Jerome leaned forward on his palms, sticking his gorgeous little ass out just a bit further. Above the dip of his ass crack were the loveliest dimples that Jim wanted to press his thumbs into, hard enough to bruise while he held the boy down.

Nights like these are dangerous, where Jim doubts his self control. He pushes further, lets Jerome be so damn naughty, so tempting and there and making Jim hot with want. His cock is rock fucking hard, but he’s not touching himself, he can’t. Willpower is a thready thing, however, and the man’s lust is downright filthy, almost predatory. It’s a dark feeling, what this boy does to him.

“I bet you’re so tight,” he rasps, the thought as he says it making his dick twitch. He is so turned on it hurts.

Peering over his shoulder, Jerome gives him the dirtiest smile, seeming absolutely thrilled with himself. Jim knows the boy thinks he’s going to cave, that every time they play like this Jim is going to break the rules.

“I could show you,” he murmurs, reaching his hands behind his back to hook his thumbs in the waistline of the panties.

Sometimes, Jim worries very much that Jerome is right.

Still, he has to try.

“Jerome,” he says warningly, even as he rubs his palm over his direction, just once, a light pressure.

Twisting around a bit further, proving his youthful flexibility, Jerome pushes, “Oh come on, you don’t have to touch, I won’t ask you for that. You could just look, really quick, just to see.”

There it was, the manipulation. This is where it always got really frightening because god, on one hand he was right, he could just look, just for a moment. No one could ever prove that happened.

On the other hand, Jim was horrendously unsure he could refrain from the overwhelming desire he knows he would have to touch. To pull the boys ass cheeks a part, press a thumb right over where he wants most, watch and listen as Jerome squirms and whimpers from just the slightest pressure there.

“Won’t you like that?” He pouts, “Don’t you wanna see what you’re doing all this waiting for.”

“Yes,” Jim responds, immediately, “yes of course I want to see.”

Delighted, Jerome starts to shift so that he’s standing on his knees, and Jim follows the stretch of his pale, virtually hairless legs. Everything about this boy was the perfect fantasy.

“Fuck,” Jim grunts, squeezing his cock hard with one hand, the other swiping over his face in frustration. “Stop, Jerome. Stop. I can’t. I will have sex with you, if you do. That’s enough.”

Rightfully so, he growls, scrambling off the furniture and standing, pointing at Jim accusingly.

“This isn’t fair,” he snaps, “you always do this and it isn’t fair. Either you want me or you don’t. Quit messing around.”

In a way, Jim knows he’s being dramatic; there is no way Jerome thinks that Jim doesn’t want him. But Jim also understands the disappointment, all those hormones racing. It isn’t nice, but Jim is only human and asking the boy to stay away for another four months is impossible.

They just have to be responsible, is all.

Leaning his head back on the couch, Jim drops both his hand to his sided. Even with Jerome upset, he is still incredibly hard. He won’t bait the boy into an argument, he won’t play into his game. The blonde man is still seconds away from bending him over and spanking the hell out of that ass before getting his cock in there as fast as possible.

“I will be right back,” Jim sighs, code for going to go jerk off, and Jerome throws a shirt at him.

“You are such an asshole,” he sneers, “I’ll be gone when you get back.”

There is a fifty percent chance that may be true, but Jim knows he can’t risk it. He closes the door behind him and locks it.

**Author's Note:**

> takesguts.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave requests! This fandom/pairing only, however.


End file.
